My Life
by jimbo74
Summary: This is a different type of story. it's going to about my life and it's ups and downs. Summary my life well is my life it has its ups and downs but at i have have control at least until i met her.


(James'/Me POV)

I hate my life. I mean I really hate my life, but not enough to try and commit suicide. Suicide is the wimps way out and plus it's just really stupid. Here are my thoughts about it. It's just a way for people to escape life's "hardships". Get this, if life was easy, would it be worth living. Who cares if you have like one friend. No girlfriend or boyfriend. Get off you your lazy ass and do something about it. I've had my fair share of black eyes, some from people, some from doors and some I don't even know how I got. I know I may hate my life but at it's the direction I put it in.

I wouldn't say I am the most popular person in the world but I'm not unpopular either. I have my friends. My best friends would have to be Freddie Benson and his two lady friends Sam and Carly.

I'm not emo; I don't have swag or whatever. I'm just a normal 16 year old boy. I'm thin I never like to use skinny and plus I do have some muscle, not as much as my brother but I have some. I have black hair and brown eyes. I remember asking my mom why I have brown eyes when I was younger, about 9 or 10. Instead of giving a normal parent answer she gave me this. "It's because you're full of shit." I used that in school once, if I remember right I think it was biology my sophomore year of high school. My teacher Mr. Smith asked me why people have brown eyes. I didn't know the answer so it kind of slipped out and plus I was busy not paying any attention. This was also the day I met the girl fell head over heels for.

"It's because we're full of shit" I said aloud.

The class gasped. I looked around "what?"

I had to think about what I said.

"Shit" I said under my breath

"James….!" Mr. Smith scolded.

"Yeah, yeah I know the hallway" I said in a mocking tone.

I looked back at the class. Sam and Freddie we're laughing unnoticeably, while Carly was shocked at what I said. Her mouth was wide open. It was slightly humorous. I walked out of the classroom and stood in the hallway.

After I got a rant from Mr. Smith I reentered the classroom. Freddie was eyeing my strangely. I lifted an eyebrow in suspicion. I walked and sat down in my desk. A note fell off my desk. I picked it up and opened it.

**You're an idiot.**

**From Freddie and Sam**

I crinkled the paper and gave them the finger. I we're chuckling. I gave them a sarcastic Ha-ha and went back to work not paying attention.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the class. I waited for my friends to walk out. They walked out. I put my hands up and motioned them their onslaught of sarcastic remarks and or rude remark. I think I lucked out today Sam forgot her butter sock.

Sam and Freddie both looked each other than at me. They both said the same remark in sync "You're an idiot."

I nodded and motioned them to continue.

"Genes, man genes are where we get eye color." Freddie said chuckling a little.

"Thanks for the input" I retorted. I focused my gaze to Sam.

"You're and idiot." Sam said

"Okay I can live with that." I said, turning around and walking down stairs to the first floor of our school.

I stood outside and waited for my bus to show up. It was always late but it finally showed up. I got on and waited for us to depart. 10 grueling minutes later the bus left. It took and 10 minutes to get to my bus stop. My stop was at a middle school and my apartment was across the street from it.

I started to walk home. I cut through a small patch of forest. I watched the ground to prevent tripping over a rock. I would occasionally look up so I wouldn't crash into a tree. When I did I saw a dirty blonde standing at the street where I crossed to get home. I had seen this girl before. She lived in my apartment complex. She had a dog I didn't what kind but she had one. I picked up my pace to meet her. Thank god there was traffic right now since I was a little ways behind her.

I stood next to this girl I never met but had seen around. I looked at her and gave her an awkward smile.

"Hi" I said

"Hi" she returned

We started to walk across the street. We both were silent and all I was think is say something you moron.

"So… what kind of dog do you have?" I asked awkwardly.

"A Yorky" she answered

"Ah cool" I said looking back to the floor.

Smooth man, ask her about her dog. Now you look like a stalker. I thought to myself.

"So, what is your name?" she asked

"James" I told her.

Another 5 seconds of awkward silence. I asked her, her name.

"So do you have a name?"

"Elaina" is what she said but I heard Aleana.

"Hmm pretty name" I complimented her.

"Thanks" Elaina said softly.

We smiled at each other and said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

Have you ever heard the saying "for every awkward silence a gay baby is born." Well, I think a few were born because that was the most awkward 2 minutes of my life.

**A/N I know this was different but I hoped you liked it. Plus this all really happened except the fact that the Icarly gang is my best friends. Don't worry you'll see more of them. Well a review would be amazing I would love to see what you guys think of my actual life.**


End file.
